


(i think i know) your name.

by postfixrevolution



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dreams, F/M, Friendship, POV Third Person Limited, alternating pov, but you don't need to have seen the movie to read, coffeeshop AU elements but it isn't a coffeeshop AU, loosely inspired by the movie Kimi no na wa., more character/relationship tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postfixrevolution/pseuds/postfixrevolution
Summary: He remembers the silk softness of her palms and the name of the park where she fell off the monkey bars and broke her arm for the first time. She knows how many spoons of sugar and cream he likes in his coffee and how his earthen eyes show flecks of gold in the sun.But of all these details, a name to call them by seems to be the most fleeting.





	1. out of nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've written anything, and I admit that I miss it... Here's to hoping this AU won't be too long and will help me get back up on my feet!
> 
> Very loosely inspired by (but not based around) the movie _Kimi no na wa._ or _Your name._ and some very cute AU art by [xxaylu](https://twitter.com/xxaylu?lang=en) on Twitter!
> 
> Unbeta-ed, so forgive any typos you may see... I hope you enjoy!

“Kamui, what are you doing?!”

Kamui nearly jumps out of her own skin at the shout, the permanent marker flying right out of her hand and nose diving beautifully into a freshly prepared caramel frappuccino. Her heart pitters violently from the shock, and it takes a moment for her to regain her breath. 

“Takumi, what was that for?” she snaps, fishing the sharpie out of the drink with a scowl. She needs to make the customer a new one now, for sure. Her coworker whips the empty cup out of her other hand.

“Leon?” he reads, arching an eyebrow at her. “I heard you take the customer’s order. His name was Shura. He even spelled it out for you!”

Her scowl mellows out into a confused frown as she bustles around the kitchen, grabbing ingredients for a new caramel frappuccino. She plucks the empty cup out of Takumi’s hand as she moves about, staring at it.

“Leon?” she echoes, narrowing crimson eyes at her own elegant, curling script. “No, I remember asking the customer how to spell his name myself!” she insists, tossing the cup back to Takumi as she measures out a new serving of ice and milk. “S-H-U-R-A.”

“Yeah, because this sure looks like S-H-U-R-A to me,” Takumi replies with an ungraceful snort. Kamui puffs her cheeks out at him. “Hey, pass me that milk when you’re done. I’ve got orders to fill, too.”

Kamui passes him the jug without a second comment, frowning to herself as she blends up her new drink. Takumi places her mislabeled cup down on the counter as he works, and she can’t help but stare at it somewhat reproachfully. As she’s gathering ingredients for Shura’s drink, Takumi speaks up again.

“Do you even know a Leon?” he asks, finishing off his current drink with ease. Lucky jerk and his non-blended drinks. He calls out his customer's name and picks up her mislabeled cup again as he leans against the counter, right in the middle of her workspace. Kamui hip-checks him gently.

“Hey, if you’re done, help me with my orders! You’re the reason this caramel frap got ruined, anyway,” she adds, sticking her tongue out at him playfully. 

“Wouldn’t have been ruined if you weren’t spacing out and writing the wrong name on this guy’s drink,” he repartees, nudging her aside and taking the caramel syrup container from her hands. He tops off the frappuccino with flawless finesse, and Kamui has to force herself to bite back an impressed smile in face of her current annoyance. “Silas, your order is ready!” he calls, leaving the cup on the counter. A grey haired boy walks up to take his drink, but before he does, Kamui rushes forward and grabs his drink. Silas eyes her curiously.

“Wait a second, I forgot something,” she tells him apologetically, fumbling through her apron pockets for a new sharpie. “Takumi, finish off my other order,” she throws over her shoulder. He makes a face at her, but shuffles off to start blending Shura’s drink nonetheless. Kamui smiles to herself as she scribbles 10 quick digits down on Silas’s cup.

When she hands it back to the boy, his eyes widen and his cheeks flush a bright red.

“A-ah, I’m sorry,” he stutters in an inarguably adorable manner. “I don’t li--”

“It’s not mine,” she whispers hurriedly, daring a glance back at Takumi; he’s still busy. “It’s his,” she explains, shooting him her quickest, brightest grin. He flushes even darker. “Don’t worry, I’ll explain to him how you got it later. For now, just go, before he notices!”

“W-wait, Miss! Er, Ka-moo?” he asks uncertainly. “How did you know?”

“Kamui. And trust me, some of our even more  _ regular  _ regulars don’t go out of their way to ask for Takumi,” she divulges with a giggle. “He’s a little prickly. Now, go! It was nice talking to you, Silas. Let’s do it again sometimes.”

He blinks, momentarily floored. Then, he smiles, and Kamui can’t help but feel a little jealous of her coworker. He’s cute.

“Yes,” he agrees. “I’d love that.”

Kamui is stopped from saying anything more when a hand clasps her shoulder, causing her to jump out of her skin for the second time today.

“Shura, your order is ready!” Takumi shouts, right into Kamui’s ear, and he slides the man his drink all without letting her go. By the time the customer is gone, Kamui does not need to turn around to know Takumi is glaring at her.

“First this mysterious Leon guy, now flirting with a customer?” Kamui winces internally. “Oh boy, when I tell the manager…”

“I can explain,” she begins, whirling around. Takumi is pouting behind her. “Wait a minute,” she pauses, “Why the pout?” Her defensive stance immediately changes, lips curling up into a grin. “Is my talented, high and mighty coworker _jealous_?” she hums, holding back a bout of giggles. Takumi splutters.

“Me, jealous? As if! That's ridiculous.”

“Are you sure? His name is Silas, and he  _ was  _ really cute, wasn't he?”

Takumi bristles. “He's not  _ that _ cute,” he mutters lowly. “Wait, shit, I mean-- He's not cute. At all!” Takumi crosses his arms. “Gah, this isn't even the point!”

“But it sounds like it _could_ be,” she repartees cheerily, and his expression sours even more.

“Don’t make me tell the manager."

“I’m not scared of Hinoka. She loves me.”

“I think we both know she loves the maintaining the rules more than she loves either of us.”

Kamui winces. “Good point... But, in all honesty, I wasn’t flirting," she insists, giving him her most reassuring smile. "And as for this weird name, I swear I’ve never heard it before.” She picks up the empty cup again, making to throw it away. As she reaches for the trash can’s lid, however, she pauses, tracing her own writing with the tip of one finger.

“Oh really?” he deadpans. She can just about hear Takumi crossing his arms. Unsure about whether he was talking about her supposed flirting or the name, she goes with the safer option.

“I don’t know why I wrote it,” she says softly, half to herself. She places the cup down and leans down to rest her arms on the countertop, frowning slightly as she stares at it. “It just...came to me, out of nowhere.” Takumi looks at her as if she is insane, but crimson eyes can’t tear themselves away from the cup.

_ What a weird name _ , she thinks.  _ It’s kind of pretty _ .

_ Leon. _


	2. there you are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-ed, but spell-checked, so forgive any little mistakes... I hope you enjoy!! ^^

“My name?” she asks, blinking at him with curious, crimson eyes. “Did you forget already?” Her teasing smile brings a sparkle to her eyes that feels entirely unrelated to the sunlight pouring down over them. She extends a hand toward him. A sign of hopeful friendship.

He reaches out and shakes it without a moment’s hesitation, and her palms feel warm and soft as silk against his own. She lingers, and he wonders if his palms are cold.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Leo,” she chimes pleasantly. Leo can’t remember when he told her his name, but he opens his mouth to reply nonetheless. 

On his tongue, he tastes sunlight.

The air he breathes in is warm and dusty.

“Big Brother!!” a shrill voice calls. 

He inhales a sharp breath and his eyes fly open, blinded by the influx of unnatural light. The sterile white of the fluorescents is painful to his bleary eyes, and he blinks away spots as Elise twirls around his room like a cyclone. A groan escapes his lips as he sits up, a leaf of paper attempting to cling to his sweaty cheek as he does. He swats it away, and it falls lifelessly back into place in his notebook.

“What is it, Elise?” he snaps, not bothering to hide his annoyance. A brief glance at his clock shows that it is well past 8. No cool air blows in from the hot summer evening just outside his open window. Leo puffs his sweaty bangs out of his eyes. They fall right back down.

“You fell asleep writing again,” she points out cheerily, as if the fact weren’t painfully obvious. Leo scowls.

“Then why didn’t you just let me sleep?” he replies testily. Her smile remains unphased.

“Camilla and Xander wanted to have a family movie night,” she tells him. “And it’s not a family movie if you’re not there, of course! So get that big, lazy author’s butt of yours up, and let’s go downstairs before they start!”

Elise makes a grab for one of his hands, and already has him halfway across the room before he can protest. He curses the small girl for taking gymnastics, at times. Leo would never admit this aloud, but despite her petite physique, the girl is likely stronger than he is.

“H-Hey, Elise! Wait!”

He tugs back at her hand, ripping his hand from her grip as hard as he can. He stumbles across the room a few steps, but grasps for his sticky notes nonetheless, desperately reaching to scribble down one word.

“Come on!” she whines, dragging out the second syllable impatiently. She grabs his hand again. “Xander’s going to pick out all the good pieces of kettle corn before we even get there! All we’ll be left with is the plain pieces, Leo. The  _ plain  _ pieces!”

Leo does his best to resist her new attempts at dragging him bodily down the stairs, but he is quickly overpowered by the little girl and is pulled out of his room and down the stairs. He nearly trips over the second to the last stop, stopped only by barrelling right into Camilla, who steadies him with a chuckle.

“I was about to see what was taking you two so long,” she says with an amused grin. “Now flick off the lights for us, will you, Leo darling? It’s the least you can do for making us wait so long, after all.”

He doesn’t have time to remark that she was just standing right next to the switches before she is sitting down once again, taking her usual spot against the armrest of the large sofa. Elise simply chirps a, “Thanks, Big Brother!” as she skips forward, leaping right into the cushions beside their eldest sister. Leo is left standing by the switches alone.

“Well?”

Leo blinks.

Xander eyes him expectantly. “It’s you we’re waiting on, Leo,” he says patiently. With a quick shake to clear his head, Leo nods, flicking off the lights and taking a seat between his brother and Elise. As he sits down, he mutters to himself, “What was this movie about, anyway?”

“Oh please, Leo,” Camilla replies, evidently having caught his remark. “This movie is a classic. It came out when Xander and I were much younger, but we weren’t quite at the age for a movie like this back then.”

“Neither were we in much of a situation to be watching movies,” Xander adds dismissively. “Now, let us be quiet.” Nothing else needs to be added to his statement, and silence easily sets in afterward. The black screen of their television fades into light, and Leo watches the opening sequence uninterestedly. The quality of the video belies its age, and as the title splays itself across the screen to almost painfully slow music.

Leo isn’t sure when he begins to zone out--he suspects it was sometime a third of the way’s in, when there is only blue ocean as far as the camera can pan--but the sea spray quickly  turns to moonlight, and he is in a playground in the dead of night, with only a soft breeze rustling through his choppy blond hair. Earthen eyes up and see the top of a slide and the moon. What he doesn’t expect, however, is a voice.

“Beautiful, right?”

He looks up and sees hair as brilliant as polished silver. She sits on top of the monkey bars with her bare feet hanging down, and her eyes are crimson-pink as Camilla’s roses at the height of summer.

Leo doesn’t quite know what to say, so he just stares blankly at her and nods.

“Yeah,” he murmurs eventually. “Beautiful.”

She giggles, swinging her feet above him.

“I meant the sky, Leo.” She hops down onto the ground with a soft thud. “You don’t need to look at me.”

Despite her words, Leo finds that he can’t quite take his eyes off of her. 

He bends down and picks her shoes off the ground, and crimson eyes watch him with an amused smile. When he stays stooped down, she arches an eyebrow. Mirroring her expression, he taps the toes of her shoes gently against the ground. With a slight nod of understanding, she lets out a breathy laugh, extending her foot toward him. Her feet squirm slightly as he slips on her shoes one by one, soft bouts of ticklish giggles bubbling past her lips as his fingertips graze her ankle.

“There’s no sky,” he tells her eventually, gazing at her from the ground up. “It’s just you.”

When she grins at him, he feels his world shake, and when Leo opens his eyes again, he is back in his living room, and the credits roll down the screen. Elise is shaking him awake by the shoulder, blabbering on about something involving sinking ships with tear-stained eyes.

“Leo, Leo, I can’t believe you fell asleeeeeep!” she cries, shaking him ruthlessly. “It was so sad; he loved her so much that he  _ died _ !”

Camilla wraps an arm around Elise protectively, wiping away some of the younger girl’s tears.

“It’ll be okay, dear Elise, don’t cry,” she reassures, squeezing her tightly. Then she turns to Leo. “You, dear brother, are a whole other story, though. Asleep during a family movie? Why, I bet you don’t even remember the lovely girl’s name.”

Leo blinks at her blearily, rubbing his eyes with a groan.

“Her name?” he asks groggily. “Wasn’t it… Wasn’t it Corrin?”

“Corrin?” Xander frowns. “Wherever did you get that?”

“A beautiful name,” Camilla remarks. “But it was Rose, actually.”

Leo sits up, stretching out his stiff limbs.

“A beautiful name,” he echoes quietly. “Yes, it is.” 

_ Corrin. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a reason for using the names I do! I hope it isn't too confusing... T_T


	3. standing in plain view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait! It's been hard to find motivation to write recently, but I think this might help get me back on track...
> 
> Unbeta-ed, but spell checked, so please forgive any mistakes that you might see... And enjoy! ^^

Rain pours down around him, and Leo clenches his teeth against the shudder that crawls up his spine at the gust of wind blowing through his soaked hair. He waits impatiently for his taxi to arrive, eager to get to the train station and take the first trip back home. His old college friends live a good three hour’s trip from him, and his gloomy mood is only kept from worsening by the thought of arriving at home and changing into a pair of clothes not unfortunate enough to be caught in the sudden autumn rainfall. 

His eyes watch as people rush past on the bustling sidewalks, some speed-walking past underneath dull black umbrellas and others sprinting for cover with only their hands or a jacket to provide them with cover.  Leo sympathizes with the latter.

A car rushes by, a taxi with its cabin already regretfully filled, splashing dirty rainwater over his worn leather shoes, and Leo physically bites back the urge to swear. He was never a fan of rainy weather, and yet, his only option is to wait in it until his ride finally decides to show up. Moodily, Leo leans against the brick wall of a quaint little cafe. Inside, people huddle around their cups of coffee and tea, steam still meandering slowly up from their surfaces. If not for the fact that his taxi might arrive at any moment, he would have walked in and bought himself something warm to fend off the cold. 

Tearing his eyes away from the warm light of the cafe, Leo turns back to the cloudy grey of the streets. He called around 8 minutes ago for his ride, so he expects that it will be here within the minute. A small nagging voice whispers that he should go into the cafe and buy a drink before it’s too late, but a much more practical voice quashes that in favor of asking Camilla to make him a cup of hot chocolate once he is home. 

Another minute ticks by, and just when Leo is about to call for another taxi, a yellow cab rolls gently up to the curb, its driver peering at him through the raindrop-painted window. The window rolls down a crack.

“Leo, right?” The driver’s voice is muffled. Leo apts to nod curtly before letting himself into the car. “Sorry about the wait, kid; the sudden downpour has the streets jampacked with people trying to get home.”

Leo bites back a acerbic remark. “Train station, if you will,” he tells the main shortly. “It would be a shame if I get there too late for my next train back.” He doesn’t wholly mean for it to be a threat, but the driver turns immediately back to his wheel and Leo can’t help a satisfied smirk.

“Pedal to the metal it is!” the driver remarks, rattling off a nervous laugh. Leo doesn’t respond, instead turning his gaze back out the window. His eyes are drawn back toward the golden glow of the little cafe, turning his head to watch it as it shrinks into the distance. Just as it is about to disappear from view, Leo sees its glass door open. A girl dashes out and toward the bus stop across the street, and earthen eyes immediately zero in on her winter-white hair, flying wildly behind her.

“Wait!” Leo cries, but the driver’s only reaction is to swerve slightly at the yell, quickly righting himself and flooring it to catch up with the car in front.

“What the hell, kid, we’re in the middle of the street!” he shouts angrily. “Traffic’s not too hot going this way; it’ll take me 10 minutes to loop around if you want to go back, jesus.” 

As the car rolls to a stop at the next intersection, Leo twists around to look out the back window, squinting past the rain in search of a head of white hair. His vision blurs somewhere past the previous streetlight, and he curses. Fishing the first bill he can out of his wallet, he throws the crumpled thing at the driver and mutters at him to keep the change.

“Hey, wait, what the hell do you think you’re doing!?”

With a newfound sense of urgency, Leo throws the car door open, slamming it shut as he barrels down the sidewalk, icy rain pounding against his cheeks. Just as the driver had said, this side of the road is thick with traffic, but the other side moves at a healthy pace, cars zooming by toward the less populated side of town. By the time Leo reaches the cafe once again, hands on his knees and chest heaving, a bus pulls away from the stop, driving merrily down the road and rounding the next corner. Rain soaks his jacket through completely, freezing the surface of his skin, and Leo curses.

By the time he regains his breath, his skin feels icy to the touch, and a sudden honk shakes him out of his stupor. He lifts himself up, and earthen eyes are met with a cab and a familiar face through raindrop-splattered windows. The same cab driver that he had just abandoned rolls down his window and tells Leo to get back in the car, throwing a jacket at him before rolling the glass pane right back up.

“You’re crazy, you know that?” he asks Leo as he clambers in. The car is filled with hot air, and Leo absently wonders if the man had turned up the heater so high just for him. “Who were you chasing after, anyway? Couldn’t you just have called your friend instead?”

Leo shrugs out of his wet jacket, draping the taxi driver’s around his shaking shoulders.

“I don’t know her,” he mutters lowly.

The driver turns around to shoot him a questioning look. 

“Okay... Anyway, we’re a good half hour from the station, but I’ll give you a discount since you overpaid last time.”

Leo nods, uncaring about whether or not the driver had seen or not.

“I’ve met her once before,” he adds eventually, turning around and staring out the back window. Only cars and street-side shops fly past behind him. “Her name is Corrin.”

“Corrin, huh?” the driver echoes thoughtfully. “Not a name I’ve ever heard before. It’s a pretty once.”

Leo hums in agreement, leaning his head back on the seat and closing his eyes. Fatigue begins to tug at the edges of his mind, urging him to forget about his latest narrow miss and succumb to a quick rest before arriving at the train station.

“It is,” he murmurs sleepily, consciousness fading into a comfortable, blurry buzz alongside the hum of the car’s engine and the warmth of the heaters. “She is.”

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter count should be final... For now, leave a comment, perhaps? ^^


End file.
